Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge loading mechanism of a toy revolver and, more particularly, to the cartridge loading mechanism with the feature of high simulation and capable of improving shooting accuracy.
Description of the Related Art
In a toy revolver, bullets are generally loaded into a magazine of a cylinder, so that the bullets can be shot continuously without the need of reloading the bullet after each shot. The toy revolver has the feature of rotating the cylinder for one graduation after firing a bullet, and the cylinder and the magazine may be flipped open to load bullets. The conventional toy revolver is mainly divided into the following two main types:
1. With reference to FIG. 1 for a first conventional toy revolver 1a, a cylinder 10a and a gun body are integrally formed, and the cylinder 10a cannot be flipped open. A cartridge drum 12a pivoted between the cylinder 10a and a barrel 11a may be removed to load bullets, and the cartridge drum 12a is driven and rotated by a trigger 13a to form a cartridge loading mechanism. In the first toy revolver 1a, the cartridge drum 12a is arranged adjacent to the barrel, and a bullet does not pass through the magazine inside the cylinder 10a, so that the bullet has a high shooting accuracy. However, the cylinder 10a cannot be flipped to move out from the left side, and, thus, the degree of simulation is low.
2. With reference to FIG. 2 for a second conventional toy revolver 1b, a magazine 14b is installed in the cylinder 10b and rotated and linked with the cylinder 10b to define a cartridge loading mechanism. The cylinder 10b and the magazine 14b may be removed as a whole to the outside and rotated together when the trigger 13b is triggered, and, thus, the degree of simulation is high. However, the magazine 14b can be rotated, so that it is necessary to align with the barrel 11b precisely when the chamber 15b of the magazine 14b used for loading bullets is rotated for each graduation. Otherwise, the bullet exit in the chamber 15b will be deviated from the barrel 11b when the bullet is shot. As a result, the trajectory is deviated, and the shot is missed. Obviously, the manufacture requires high precision of connecting the aforementioned components.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional toy revolver, the cartridge loading mechanism of a toy revolver is developed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.